The Face Of Sadness And Happiness
by Skull135
Summary: Random idea just read random things random missions


The Face Of Sadness And Happiness

The Copier

_I am Sunny Night I am a... I don't know I am a unicorn or sometimes I am a Pegasus or I am none I have a very dark blue coat and a yellow mane that looks like fire it is long like my sister's but covers my left eye but that's another story what makes me different are three things one is my cutie mark it is nothing but a black mark like princess Luna's without the moon and then there's my eyes the left is black with a sun my right is yellow with a crescent moon my tail is strange as well it is made of...fire like seriously fire it is powered by my anger right now it is normal purple._

_I was walking around the empty streets of town I was looking for something to eat then I saw it the castle and to my luck the door was opened "nice one guards" I mumbled I then ran into the castle and looked around I then walked into a random room and I was lucky it was the kitchen I made my way to the fridge and I started to devour all the food I could then I heard the doors open "who is in here" a gruff voice said I peaked my head over to see a orange coated guard and his cutie mark it was two swords crossed I then felt a sting in my flank I turned to see his cutie mark in the dark mark._

_I yelled and ran out the doors I kept running until I ran into a leg I looked up and my heart stopped there was princess Celestia I felt the stink and the swords left and changed into her's and I felt a horn sprout from my head and wings sprout I looked up and she had a face of shock "how...how did you do that" I then felt a warmth I started to float and my horn glowed and the sun raised I fell to the floor I looked up and she was plan out stupefied "y-you just raised the sun" she breathed out then smiled and bent down "you are a special pony" she said I then started to shake she then wrapped me in her wings and lifted me up "come I will get you a room" and that's when I a regular crazy colt raised the sun._

I woke up and stretched I then walked downstairs and saw my best friend making something "hey Gilda" I said with a smile she turned around "hey sun shine" she said with a grin I rolled my eyes "har har har" I then walked over to her and saw she was making "PANCAKES" I started to jump aroundthen a knock at the door stopped me " I got it" I called I walked over to the door and saw it was Murphy "oh hay murph hold on" my right eye started to glow and my cutie mark glowed then a microphone appeared I then called "GILDA YOUR BOY TOY IS HERE" she then ran at me and smacked me up the head my eye glowed and the mark disappeared "what I was kidding...not" I said with a grin she rolled her eyes.

We all sat down and started to eat the pancakes "Gilda I love your pancakes" I said she giggled and gave me some more "YA" I called out and started to eat then thought of someone "hey are we going into town because I want to see Slack Jaw for some more ribs" I said licking my lips see living with griffons I got a craving for meat and my body changed because I had canines to rip off meat "well we have some money so ya here" she gave me some bucks and I rushed out the door.

I came up to a butchers and walked in "Slack Jaw get your feathered ass out here and give me some ribs" I said at the counter and out came a buff griffin his feathers were scarlet "hey Night got your ribs ready"he said with a large grin I started to cry "that's why you are my best friends" I said then we burst out laughing "thanks bro" I then walked out and heard some gasp I looked over to see a pony looking at me in shock "are you going to eat that" he asked I then smiled and showed off my canines "of course" he then fainted "pussy" I said then walked back home.

When I got back I put the ribs in the freezer and went into the living room ad sat on the couch and yawned "hey Gilda we gong to Ponyville or what" I called she came down "yes we are" we then started to get some supplies and I packed the ribs and some bits the pony money and we walked out I lifted my tail and it started to flare and and it then shot a pair of purple wings at my back and they grew then they stopped glowing "there we go" I said flapping my new wings we then toke off we were always fast but we were the same speed then it came into view we landed and I pulled out my ribs and my wings wrapped around it then went back into my tail and I started to eat my ribs "man...i love Jaws ribs...there chewy...and juicy" I said eating I got a lot of looks mostly shock Gilda said she had to go do somethings and left I roamed around I then walked up to a "...is that made of gingerbread" I asked I then saw a pony walk out she had a coiled tail and mane dark purple and a white coat she saw me and then gasped when she saw me trying to tare a piece of meat off "come on you stupid meat" I growled I then looked up to see her looking at me I raised my hoof and waved "hi" I said through the meat she then fainted "drama queen" I mumbled I then got rammed by a orange pony "woah shit" I got out then I looked up to see two emerald green eyes looking at me.

My tail started to glow a little "what the hell" I said I then glanced at her flank and saw three apples I then looked at her eyes then my eight eye started to glow and spin then it was emerald green like hers and my flank glowed and three apples appeared she looked shocked I then kicked her off she looked at me in shock "you must be a changeling" she said I burst out laughing "you my dear are wrong" I said I then got up and I flipped my hair to show mt black eye with a sun "i am just different" I then flipped my hair back and my new emerald eye turned back to it's normal yellow state I then walked away and then saw a poster something about a summer sun festival I then saw a cyan pony with a rainbow mane and tail she saw me ans then ran at me "OH CELESTIA SPITFIRE I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN" she said I looked at her with confusion

"um that's my sister" I said she looked at me for a few seconds then burst out laughing "ok what ever" she said I looked at her with a blank expression then I turned my mark into a fire bolt and my fire wings appeared "why you laughing" I asked she looked up and saw my eyes and hen my wings "oh my gosh are those made out of fire" I nodded I then toke off at lighting speed and broke the sound barrier three times and three wings of fire spread out I landed and smirked "so you see" I said she nodded then I saw a crowed of ponies "AAHH" I yelled and ran as fast as I could I HATE crowded places I then saw Gilda I walked over to her "I saw you make your fire rings" she said I nodded I then saw it was sundown "come on lets go see the festival" I said I then felt a pain in my chest "oh no not again I then started to shrink "NOO" I then looked around " I'M A DAMN COLT" I yelled Gilda was laughing I then walked over to her "take me to the festival" I growled she picked me up and we went to the town hall and we saw a lot of ponies she put me on her head the mayor then walked out and started to blab on about this and that the came the princess the curtains were opened but no one was there everyone started to panic

then there was a cackle "oh hello my loyal subjects" there was Nightmare Moon she looked around then saw me "ah well who do we have here" she then started to lift me up then over to her I looked at her and she stared back at me then I poked her nose "poke" I said she...giggled "well aren't you a cutie" she said everyone was shocked they then noticed her eyes were glazed over I then started to glow and I was back to my normal self I then flipped my mane and both my eyes were looking at her my mane and tail started to turn blue then my eyes were like hers then her cutie mark her helmet then formed on my head I looked at her with a grin she then shook her head then looked at me in shock "w-what how can you copy my powers" she said I then smiled my canines gleaming then around me purple flames started to surround me I then sent them at her and she shrieked then started to shrink until she was back to normal I walked over to her and nuzzled her "come on" I said she started to wake and when she saw me tears fell then she embraced me "night I missed you so much" I hugged her back and then I turned to see Celestia walking over to us then down at me "how do you know my sister" she asked I grinned "oh come on Tia how can you not know your own nephew" I asked with a smile she then fainted "whoops" I then turned to the crowed I was then encased in a black flame and when it died down I was back to normal I then cleared my throat and said in the Royal Cantorlot Voice "MY NAME IS SUNNY NIGHT AND I AM SON OF LUNA BROTHER OF WANDERBOLT CAPTINE SPITFIRE AND BEST FRIEND OF GILDA THE GRIFFIN AND I LOVE THIS VOICE"


End file.
